De Avonturen van Jimmy Neutron: Wonderkind
De Avonturen van Jimmy Neutron: Wonderkind (Engelse titel The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, vaak ook afgekort tot Jimmy Neutron) is een Amerikaanse animatieserie, die wordt uitgezonden op Nickelodeon. De serie telt in totaal 3 seizoenen met 64 afleveirngen. De serie wordt in Nederland in nagesynchroniseerde vorm uitgezonden. Verhaal De serie draait om Jimmy Neutron, een wonderkind met een uitzonderlijk hoog IQ. Zijn echte naam is James Isaac Neutron, maar hij wordt meestal Jimmy Neutron of Jimbo genoemd. Hij is vernoemd naar de wetenschapper Isaac Newton. Jimmy is een geniaal uitvinder van tien jaar oud, maar zijn uitvindingen gaan vaak verkeerd en veroorzaken vaak rampen die de stad beschadigen, de inwoners van Retroville boos maken of zelfs ervoor zorgen dat de mensheid bijna vernietigd wordt. Deze situaties zorgen ervoor dat Jimmy vaak de problemen moet oplossen die hij zelf heeft veroorzaakt. Cas Wezel (Engels: Carl Wheezer) en Rien Juarrera Estevez (Engels: Sheen Estevez, wat een parodie is op de acteursfamilie Estevez-Sheen) zijn zijn beste vrienden, hoewel hij geen Ultra Lord-fan is zoals Rien. Jimmy is verliefd op Betty Kleinood (Engels: Betty Quinlan) en geweest op Cindy Vortex (zijn rivaal). en dan heb je Flokkert (Engels: Goddard), de hond die hij helemaal zelf in elkaar heeft geknutseld. Achtergrond De serie is een spin-off van de film Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius uit 2001. De serie wordt geproduceerd door O entertainment, en is geanimeerd door DNA Productions door middel van Lightwave 3D-software net als de film. De serie is gemaakt met computeranimatie. Personages Afleveringen Films De serie werd geïntroduceerd met de bioscoopfilm Jimmy Neutron: Wonderkind (Engels: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) De tv-serie zelf leidde tot een aantal televisiefilms. Deze films zijn ook verwerkt in de serie zelf als meerdere afleveringen: *''The Egg-pire Strikes Back'' *''Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion'' *''Win, Lose and Kaboom'' *''Attack of the Twonkies'' *''The League of Villains'' Er zijn drie films gemaakt die een cross-over vormen met een andere animatie van Nickelodeon, namelijk The Fairly Odd Parents: *''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour'' *''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide'' *''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators'' Specials *''Make Room for Daddy-O'' (Vaderdag special) *''Nightmare in Retroville'' (Halloween special) *''Holly Jolly Jimmy'' (Kerstmis special) *''Love Potion #976/J'' (Valentijnsdag special) Stemmen De stemmen uit de serie zijn bijna allemaal hetzelfde als die van de film Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *'Jimmy Neutron': Lies Visschedijk *'Cas Wezel': Mitchell van den Dungen Bille *'Rien Estevez': Seb van den Berg *'Cindy Vortex': Maike Meijer *'Debbie Folfax': Carolina Mout *'Luuk Neutron': Sjaak Hartog *'Judith Neutron': Julika Marijn *'Juf Vogel': Paula Majoor *'Rick Dean': Louiss Verbeeck *'Betty Kleinhoofd': Hetty Heyting *'Britney': Hetty Heyting *'Sam': Heim van Beem *'Butch': Jan Elberts *'Amber': Carolina Mout *'Overige': Jan Nonhof DVD-releases De volgende DVD's zijn in de Verenigde Staten uitgebracht. *''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''Jimmy Neutron - Confusion Fusion'' *''Jimmy Neutron - Sea of Trouble'' *''Jimmy Neutron - Jet Fusion'' *''Jimmy Timmy Power Hour'' *''Attack of the Twonkies'' *''Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2'' *''Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3'' *''Nick Picks: Vol. 1 - Vol 7'' Spellen *''Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius (PC, GameBoy Advance, Playstation 2, GameCube)'' *''Jimmy Neutron vs Jimmy Negatron (PC, GameBoy Advance)'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies (GameCube, Gameboy Advance, Playstation 2, X-Box'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Jet Fusion (GameCube, GameBoy Advance, Playstation 2'' *''Nicktoons Unite! (GameBoy Advance, Nintendo DS, GameCube, Playstation 2)'' *''Nicktoons Basketball (PC)'' *''NickToons (GameBoy Advance)'' *''Nickelodeon Party Blast (X-Box, GameCube, Playstation 2, PC) *''Nickelodeon Toon Twister (PC)'' Externe links * [http://www.ytv.com/programming/shows/jimmy_neutron/ Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius on YTV] Categorie:Programma van Nickelodeon